Kesialan 101 Hari
by MikiRieven
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika SUJU, Boyband fenomenal yang tengah mendunia mengalami kejadian nan gaje dan abal selama 101 Hari ! yang dimulai dari serangan mahkluk nan goib dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? ! bad summary.


**Ketika SUJU Ketemu Hantu**

DISCLAIMER: Mereka hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa dan SM ENT.

WARNING!: Gaje , Abal, BAHASA TAK BAKU ,OOC,Humor Garing krispy,typo's tersebar! Flame diterima jika membangun

SUMMARY: Apa yang terjadi jika SUJU, Boyband fenomenal yang tengah mendunia mengalami kejadian nan gaje dan abal selama 101 Hari ! yang dimulai dari serangan mahkluk nan goib dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? ! bad summary.

**R N R**

Malam yang sunyi di Dorm suju .

Kamar sang leader teukie...

Terdengengar suara dengkuran seseorang ,seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan tidak ia adalah leader ,bagaimana bisa seorang imam dari boyband ternama tidur dengan posisi nungging dengan kepala disandarkan kebantal sambil mengeluarkan cairan –ILER- dari mulutnya yang tak asing lagi cairan –ILER- itu telah membentuk pulau AFRIKA . Bukanya seorang pemimpin mencerminkan karakter yang dipimpinnya!.

"Ngok..ngok.." Elitkah? Tentu tidak .

"hyuk ..Bangsat lu cepetan lu mati'in tuh film *** kalo gak mau grup kita sial mulu!" Benar- benar leader sejati bahkan saat tidur igauannya pun menasehati dongsaengnya ck..ck..ck..

"cepetan lu mat.."

Tap ..tap..tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki pria yang sedang mengendap-ngendap lalu ditangkap #hap..hap lalu ditangkap.

Yang sedang mengendap-ngendap bagaikan maling yang telah mencuri pisang. Kenapa pisang ? karena maling itu bawa pisang #Gitu aja koq repot .

Ia berjalan perlahan ke sofa tepatnya ke sebuah tv berukuran 241'inch #Emang ada ?udah diada ada'in aja . ia memasukan kasetnya kedalam sebuah DVD yang telah ia hidupkan terlebih dahulu dan duduk bersantai didepannya.

"HE..HE..HE.. kalo malam gak akan ada yang ganggu kesenangan gue hahai...!"

"KRAUSS..KRAUSS.."

Authors :Dari mana ntuh kerupuk ?

Hyuk :Au ah tadie gue ngambil di lemari.

Authors : OH..

#shindong :kerupukku tersayang! (ngigau)

BEK TU DE SKEN

"(nonton sambil melotot) Duh apa'an nie ganggu kesenengan gue aja !" kata hyuk sambil celigukan mencari benda yang mengenai kepalanya

"siapa sih iseng banget?"

BLETAK...

"Adaww ... Bangsat lu Woi keluar lu beraninya main ngumpet ,sini lo ,lo gak tau gue ini mantan muridnya Si Patung ,Hah.. keluar lu jentel dong!"kata Hyuk emosian ,ia terus memaki,mencaci,dan terus menyumpah-nyumpahi si empu yang belum ia ketahui. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa kecapek'an sendiri .

"Hosh..Hosh..Hosh ..,udah ah capek mending gue tidur ah!"sambung hyuk sambil merapikan DVD terlarang yang bisa menbuatnya mengalami mimpi buruk seumur hidup.

* * *

Cip..Cip..Cipp..

Suara kicauan burung menyambut cerahnya hari,munculah sesosok pria tinggi nan tampan menuruni tangga layaknya pangeran picek.

"Hoahem..,matanya menatap lurus kedepan dan entah mengapa ia langsung berlari kepo memanggil nama hyungnya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar hyungnya dengan kasar

"apa'an sih won pagi-pagi udah ribut-ribut?" kata Yesung yang menghampiri siwon

"hyung kena penyakit tidur sambil jalan ya?"

"Ngakk napa ?"

"kenapa dari tadi hyung merem mulu?"

"Hee.. siapa yang merem ,gue udah melek ni!"jawab yesung sambil manaikkan kelopak matanya

"Oh.. kirain,rupanya mata hyung udah picek dari sono nya"

"GFXJD /&%!"batin yesung

"oh ya ngemeng-ngemeng ngapain lu pagi-pagi udah ribut?" tanya Hae nimbrung

"itu Haa... Apa ya,.aduh..gue lupa!"

"WELEH...!"

"coba deh lu inget-inget lagi" kata shindong sambil memperhatikan roti yang dari tadi di bawa hae.

#Anda lapar? Makan dong!

Siwon lalu mendiamkan diri mamusatkan pikiranya disatu titik (?) sambil memejamkan matanya sambil meletakkan tangan nya didagu memasang pose berpikir ala James Bond(ing) dan munculah sebuah lampu berukuran 1,2 Watt yang dibawa kyu

"AHA!..gue inget sekarang !"

YAYY...!

"apa'an?"tanya kang in

"eh sabar dong nanti kalo hyung udah bangun gue kasih tau deh!"jawab siwon

"YA ELAH tinggal ngomong gitu aja koq susah!" sambung Hangeng yang dibalas dengan anggukan heechul dan kibum yang dari tadi denger lagu 'diangguk-angguk'

"Oo Tidak Bisa!" jawab siwon sambil meniru gaya ala sule

#Author :lu ngefans ama sule ya?

Won :koq tau?

Author :pantes ,makin lama muka lu kayak sule

PLAKKED

"Sebelum itu bantuin gue bangunin hyung dulu"

"Ya elah... lu tau sendiri kan hyung tuh tidurnya macem kebo!" kata hangeng yang dibalas dengan anggukan heechul dan kibum yang dari tadi cuma bisa angguk-angguk karena gak kedapetan script dari author.

#ketawa nista.

* * *

CLINGG..

#besih tanpa noda! (iklan nyasar..)

Tiba-tiba munculah mahkluk pink yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Sungminie! (prok..prok..prokk) dengan pakaian taekwondo berwarna pink ,sabuk pink semua serba pink sedalam-dalamnya#PLAAK

"tenang kan ada gue ,Si bidadari jatuh dari sorga dihadapanmu EAA..!"kata Umin sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas kayak Bandit junior

Ia lalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan...

BRUKK..

Hancurlah pintu kamar sang leader akibat tindakan mahkluk pink yang menganggap dirinya adalah mahkluk yang paling cute di muka bumi yang langsung dibalas Wookie

"Terima kasih teman !"kata siwon sambil berjabat tangan ala anak muda dengan tatapan garang dan kharismatik memancar dari kedua orang Gile itu

"Ada apa'an sih ? ganggu aja?" tanya teukuie yang baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya

"Ya Elah Hyung lu tidur atau mati sih" komen Hae

"mungkin setengah idup " balas Kyu datar.

"Hyung Gaswat nih! "

"Apa'an?"

Siwon jadi Kepo lagi ia menarik narik tangan hyungnya tercinteh –pretnya- untuk menuju ruang tv .

Saat di ruang tv seluruh mata terbelalak menyaksikan hal-hal terlarang di dalam tv

Teukie ingat perkataan Ki Djoko Pinter yang ia kunjungi satu minggu yang lalu.

"jangan pernah melakukan atau pun menonton hal-hal terlarang sampai 101 hari jika tak ingin grup kalian menjadi sial seumur hidup khu..khu..khu..!" (ctar..ctar..)

"HYUKK!"

TBC

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada hyuk selanjutnya..

Lalu bagaimanakah nasib member suju ,akankah mereka mengalami kesialan seumur hidup harap...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
